Big Boss (Metal Gear)
|origin = Metal Gear franchise |occupation = |skills = |hobby = Fighting. Smoking cigars. Leading his soldiers. |goals = Create a world where soldiers are valued. Make the Boss' last will and testament come true. Kill Solid Snake (failed). Destroy The Patriots (partially succeeded). |crimes = Murder Terrorism War crimes |type of villain = Redeemed Archenemy}} Big Boss is the code name given to John, a FOXHOUND agent and a major antagonist in the Metal Gear series of video games, as well as that series' initial protagonist (chronologically). He is the main antagonist of the original Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake and later the protagonist of the prequels, from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater to Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes. He also made a guest appearance at the end of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. He was voiced by (who also voices Solid Snake) and voiced and motion captured by in the prequels (who also played David, John Merrill, Freddie Lee Cobb, Bob Wolverton, The Caller, Bosco, and Senator Quintas Corvus). In Metal Gear Solid 4, he was voiced by , who also voiced The Fury. Background As revealed in a collection of prequels, John was originally a young FOX (a subdivision of the CIA) soldier and spy under the codename Naked Snake. He was sent to assassinate his former mentor and spiritual mother, The Boss, in order to prevent nuclear conflict between Russia and the United States. After executing said task, as well as single-handedly taking down Colonel Volgin and the Cobra Unit, he was left cold, unpatriotic, and bitter, having intense guilt and a burning urge to complete The Boss' original vision. This led to the creation of Outer Heaven and FOXHOUND, which also led to the beginning of the Metal Gear series. In the midquel of these events, his DNA was forcefully cloned by his former CO, Major Zero. The DNA spawned three imperfect clones, all naturally given birth by EVA (Big Boss' love interest), Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Solidus Snake. Being both the leaders of FOXHOUND and Outer Heaven, Big Boss sent rookie agent Solid Snake to save another FOXHOUND operative from Outer Heaven. Approaching the end of the journey, Snake discovered that Big Boss was secretly the leader of the very group who triggered the mission and was technically Snake's father. It is revealed that he just wanted to create a world where soldiers are not treated like political tools, and actually valued, being The Boss' aforementioned vision. He aided the faction (with great risk), that first attempted to kill him (The Outer Heaven resistance group) from the NATO Bombing, he was so highly regarded that Revolver Ocelot did everything to remember Big Boss. Big Boss' motives behind his actions stemmed from a strong guilt after learning that his killing of The Boss was the direct result of a fake defection gone awry, and then learning that her death had in fact been orchestrated from the beginning. Both Liquid and Solidus attempted to carry out Big Boss' will (Liquid out of being scorned, Solidus out of respect). Zero's response to Big Boss' departure of his organization is still viewing Big Boss as an unreplaceable friend. Big Boss was also shown to be compassionate to his enemies, even after his turn to villainy, as evidenced by his forgiving the Outer Heaven resistance group as well as being implied to have saved several of the soldiers in his group. The closest his sons have gotten to getting this characteristic is Solid Snake. As such, he is an "anti-villain." Biography Early life John (nicknamed Jack) was born in 1935, and joined the military in the 1950s, fighting in the Korean War. Jack met The Boss, becoming her protégé and disciple, and she taught him extensive combat, weaponry, survival, espionage, destruction, psychology, and foreign languages. In addition, Jack and The Boss later developed CQC (close quarter combat), which became a famous combat style. Through the experience, Jack hold The Boss in high regard, viewing her as a mentor and parental figure in his life. In 1954, Jack was involved in the Bikini Atoll test of the first airborne detonation of the hydrogen bomb, and didn't develop the symptoms like his most of his friends, but was rendered sterile. On June 12, 1959, Jack and The Boss parted ways, and would meet again years later in Snake Eater. In 1961, Jack was sent on covert operations during the early stages of the Vietnam War, and met and befriended Python. He later stated that Python was one of the few soldiers he could rely on during battles, and the two played poker together. The two were later involved in a mission where Python was shot and presumed dead. Before 1964, Jack served in the Green Berets for several years, and became an experienced sniper in urban and marine environments. Also, Jack would eat snakes during previous survival training exercises, which would became useful during his future missions. Around this time, Jack was awarded various medals and commendations, including the Army Achievement Ribbon, the Good Conduct Ribbon, Defense Distinguished Service Ribbon, Korean Service Ribbon, the Distinguished Service Cross Ribbon, possibly the Vietnam Service Ribbon, and many others. Other Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Big Boss appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker that increases the frequency and catch rate of using a Trophy Stand on an enemy. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Big Boss appears as a legendary grab type primary spirit that deals more damage to metal enemies, obtainable by enhancing the Naked Snake spirit. Quotes }} Gallery Big-Boss-as-Naked-Snake.png|Naked Snake in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. MGS3-Naked-Snake.jpg Ocelot4.jpg|Snake helping a defeated Ocelot up. Metal-gear-solid-3-snake-eater-20041110073314793-000.jpg|Snake fighting The Pain. Snake-loses-his-eye.jpg|Snake loses his eye. Volgin confronting Snake.jpg|Snake vs. Volgin. Big-Boss-salutes.jpg|Snake salutes The Boss' grave. MGS-3-Pachislot-Big-Boss.jpg|Naked Snake in the pachislot for Snake Eater. Naked-Snake-Portable-Ops.jpg|Naked Snake in Portable Ops. 20110218205744!Mpo snake & python.jpg|Snake vs. Python. 518px-Mgspo cap0415b65d.jpg|Snake helping Python join the resistance. MGS-PW-Big-Boss.png|Big Boss in Peace Walker. Peace-Walker-Big-Boss.jpg MGS-GZ_First_picture.jpg|Big Boss in Ground Zeroes. MGSV-GZ-Big-Boss.png Big-Boss-in-the-helicopter.png|Big Boss in the helicopter. 12141574 1013824108678560 4631119860646161697 n.jpg|Big Boss falling into another coma as Kaz and the medic watch. MGSV-Ishmael.jpg|Big Boss disguised as Ishmael in The Phantom Pain. 12088261 1013846242009680 8380366521461598684 n.jpg|Ishmael helping Ahab. ManOfFireAttacks.png|Ishamel and Ahab attacked by the Man on Fire. Big-Boss-the-end.jpg|Big Boss on his motorcycle at the end of The Phantom Pain. Metal-Gear-Big-Boss.png|Art of Big Boss in Metal Gear. Big_Boss_MG2_infobox.png|Big Boss in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Concept-of-Big-Boss.jpg|Concept art of Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid. Big-Boss-in-MGS-4.png|Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns for the Patriots. Old-Big-Boss-salute.jpg|Big Boss salutes The Boss' grave one last time. Big-Boss-Final-Moments.jpg|Big Boss' final moments. Trivia *He is the first character in the series to appear as the protagonist and the main antagonist in different games. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:Master of Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Grey Zone Category:Right-Hand Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Flashback Villains Category:Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Pawns Category:Provoker Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Brutes Category:Posthumous Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Legacy Category:Mascots Category:Spy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Elderly Category:In Love Category:Paranoid Category:Protective Category:On & Off